


Forever Mine

by RoseyR



Series: Yandere! Haru [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mention of Rape/Non-con, Murder, Yandere, a lot of triggers so I don't recommend to the squeamish, jealous Haru, possessive haru, pretty much everyone dies except for Makoto, yandere haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru doesn't know when he started being like this, but he knows for sure that he hates seeing other people with Makoto, especially those that are interested in him.</p><p>"Nanase-san, what is it that you- w-wait...w-what are you doing with that! S-stop n-no!"</p><p>"...This is what happens when you try to take away my Makoto..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Woah...I've been writing a lot of comedy based stuff...when I realized when I was writing Vocaloid fanfics over at fanfic.net...I was surprisingly good at writing yandere stories...and since you know...I love a yandere Haru...and I'm somewhat good at writing yandere stories...and I need to have some variety in my writing...why not?
> 
> **WARNING: this story does contain mention of rape, abuse, and psychological abuse. And I seriously don't recommend to those that aren't into this type of stuff, so please...don't read it...especially when I know some of you might complain to me about it...and I'm not really all for complaints...**

It really wasn't Haru's fault really...it was all that girl's fault. She shouldn't have gotten near Makoto, especially after giving her so many warnings, but no...she just had to be so ignorant that she would just ignore all those warnings...and try to confess to Makoto anyways...oh well...it was her choice.

Just like how it was Haru's choice in killing her in the storage room.

Haru doesn't know when he started being like this, but he knows for sure that he hates seeing other people with Makoto, especially those that are interested in him.

"Nanase-san, what is it that you- w-wait...w-what are you doing with that! S-stop n-no!"

"...This is what happens when you try to take away my Makoto..."

* * *

 

_"...Another victim was killed yesterday, the body was found in the storage room of Iwatobi High School, unfortunately...the body was covered in so many wounds that doctors were not able to identify the victim, but it has been confirmed the victim was a female. Police are saying that this incident is link to the other incidents that has started 10 weeks ago, and no doubt the murderer is the same one. Police has advised that all female students that attend Iwatobi High School to stay inside during the night, and to always be accompanied by someone when going to school until police are able to find the mysterious killer. The police also advised for citizens to do the same. The identity of the killer is still unknown, but we do know that he is very dangerous and-"_

Makoto turned the TV of and rested his head on the table with a sigh.

"You alright?" Haru asked.

"Yeah...it's just...it's awful knowing that people at our school are getting killed...who could do such a terrible thing?" Makoto said.

"Not all people are right in the head Makoto...not everyone can be innocent you know...besides...they have reasons..."

"But what kind of reason could they have that it causes them to kill innocent people? ...It's...it's...unforgivable!" Makoto stated. Haru hands clenched the plate he was washing very tightly.

"I...see what you mean..."

"Haru? Are you okay?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine...by the way, are you staying over tonight?" Haru said.

"Yeah, I already asked my mom, she said it was find, but she does want us to lock all the doors and windows," Makoto said.

"It's not like the killer is going to come and get us, after all...all the victims are female students, I'm pretty sure they're not interested in high school boys," Haru said.

"I guess...but that killer could do something unpredictable...it's best we just stay safe..." Makoto said.

"Alright already, anyways I'm going to get the futon ready," Haru said.

"Alright then, I guess I'll close all the windows and doors," Makoto said. The two separated and were off to do their respected duties. Once Haru was upstairs he pulled out the futon in his closet, but accidentally knocked over a small box. When the box clattered to the floor a knife came out of it. Haru quickly picked up the knife and stared at it. He could feel a faint smile forming as he remember the memories of that girl he killed in the storage room. The way her eyes dilated, how she begged for him to let her live, how she try to stay alive...it was quite humorous to Haru.

"Haru? Are you done yet?" Makoto said as he started climbing the stairs. Haru quickly put the knife back into the box and put the box back on the top shelf of his closet. He then continued getting the futon ready. "Haru? Are you done?"

"Almost...you know...setting up the futon is really bothersome...wouldn't it be more easier if we just shared a bed?" Haru said.

"H-Haru! d-don't say such embarrassing things! Besides...you're bed wouldn't fit the both of us anyways," Makoto said.

"Well we use to do it when we were kids, and even then we would just get closer to each other to fit," Haru said.

"Geez...what's up with you today Haru? You've been acting kinda weird lately..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...lately...you've been daydreaming a lot more than usual...and what's worse is that you didn't finish you lunch the other day," Makoto said.

"So?"

"Haru...you had mackerel for lunch...you never not finish eating mackerel," Makoto pointed out.

"I guess I'm just...tired," Haru said.

"You sure...you're not getting sick are you?" Makoto walked towards Haru and rested the back of his hand on Haru's forehead, luckily he didn't notice the blush that was forming on Haru's cheeks.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me so much," Haru said.

"I'll always worry for you, Haru-chan," Makoto said.

"Drop the -chan and let's get to bed already, I'm tired," Haru said.

"Okay okay, whatever you say Haru," Makoto said. The two went to bed and got ready to sleep, after a few hours, Makoto was sleeping deeply, but Haru was still awake and was staring at Makoto's sleeping form.

"...Makoto..." Haru whispered. Haru wasn't fully sure if he was in love with Makoto. It was true he gets angry when someone is around him, he also hates the idea of Makoto being with someone, but he's not sure if the feeling he gets is jealousy because he loves Makoto, or jealousy because Makoto will pay more attention to others instead of him. He's not fully sure yet, but he does know that Makoto belongs to him, and no one else. Haru gently stroke Makoto's cheek, which cause the sleeping figure to flinch a bit, but calmed down and smiled gently as he continued to sleep.

"...Don't worry Makoto, soon no one will take you away from me... **no one,** " Haru then slowly drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

 

"M-Makoto-san! I was wondering if you would...meet me at the rooftop after school today," a girl Haru doesn't know asked Makoto.

"Um...sure, but I might be a bit busy with my club today," Makoto said.

"I don't mind waiting, I-I'll see you soon," the girl then left Haru and Makoto's classroom. The two decided to eat lunch in their class today and Rei, Nagisa, and Gou were going to meet them soon.

"...You know she's going to confess to you," Haru said.

"You think so?" Makoto said as he started to blush.

"...Are you...interested?" Haru asked.

"...N-not really...I'm not really interested in a relationship right now...I-I kinda want to focus on school and the swimming club right now, I don't really have time to be in a relationship...I-I'll just politely reject her...do you have any ideas on how to reject her nicely?" Makoto asked.

"Just say 'no' to her and get it over with it," Haru said.

"Haru! I don't want to say bluntly! I have to consider her feelings!" Makoto whined.

"Well there's no such thing as rejecting someone without them crying, if that happened then that means their feelings for you is fake...in fact...I bet she's not going to meet you at the rooftop," Haru said.

"W-what? Why wouldn't she?"

"I bet this is all a prank just to humiliate you," Makoto said.

"I-is it? It seems a bit too much effort just to prank someone," Makoto said.

"Well...pranks tend to go to the extreme these days, so I wouldn't be surprised if one of her friends was hiding on that rooftop with a video camera just to record your reaction," Haru said.

"Geez Haru...you're kinda being a bit too mean on this subject..."

"...I'm just worried about you...I don't want to see you get hurt," Haru said.

"...Thank you Haru...but I'm sure I'll be fine...I'm no longer that scared little boy that would hide behind every time something scares me," Makoto said.

"Didn't you hide behind me when you thought Rin was a ghost when he came back? Or that one time you hid behind me because you were scared of that movie Nagisa made us watch? Or how about-"

"I get it! Y-you know what I really mean Haru..." Makoto said.

"I guess..." Haru said. Haru knew exactly what Makoto meant, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Please don't change...Makoto," Haru thought.

* * *

 "Hey...where's Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm not sure, he said he forgot something in class and was going to retrieve it," Makoto said. "But...it should have taken this long...I wonder-"

Makoto's phone suddenly buzzed, indicating a text message.

` **Won't be able to come to the club today, started feeling sick, see you tomorrow** `

` **-Haru** `

"That's weird...it seems that Haru started feling sick, and he's not coming," Makoto said.

"That is indeed strange, Haru-senpai isn't the type to skip out on being near the water," Rei said.

"Yeah, even though I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for Haru to skip practice, it's still unlike of him," Gou said.

"Well I guess Haru gets one of those days...I guess we'll have practice without him," Makoto said.

"Okay," Everyone said and started practicing, but Makoto couldn't help but feel worried.

* * *

 

Haru was dressed in a jumpsuit, had boots on, gloves, and a white mask. Luckily, everyone was downstairs or going home, so no one was around the rooftop area. He slowly opened the door and spotted the girl's back facing him. He slowly crept towards the unexpected girl as he raised his knife, when he was close enough, the girl then twirled around. Haru stabbed her in the chest.

"Ah! w-what...n-no...!" the girl fell down and stared at the wound in her chest, blood started to pour out of the place she was stabbed.

"I told you...I told you I told you I told you! ...but you didn't listen...now you're going to die..." Haru said.

"P-please...d-don't do it! I-I'm sorry! please! Don't kill me!" the girl screamed as she continued to beg for her life.

Pathetic, Haru thought. Utterly pathetic, this girl doesn't deserve to be with Makoto, and to think that she was going to confess to him angered Haru very much. He picked up the knife that fell on the ground when the girl fell, and with one last swipe, he sliced her neck opened. Blood spurted out of her neck and onto Haru's clothes.

"ggah...y-you...m-mon...s-ster...." the girl collapsed and her blood started to form a puddle around her. Haru left the body and quickly went downstairs. He quickly took on the jumpsuit, gloves, and mask and stuff them into his bag. He then exited the school as quickly as he can.

As he was walking, he was spotted by Rin.

"Yo, Haru," Rin greeted.

"Rin," Haru said. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and visit you guys during your swimming practice, but it's kinda weird to see you not over there though..." Rin said.

"I'm not feeling that up to swimming right now, so I'm just heading home early," Haru said.

"That's weird...oh well...whatever fits your weird head...hey...there's...some red stuff coming out of your bag," Rin pointed at the blood that was dripping out of his bag.

"...Um...N-Nagisa spilled some punch on my bag," Haru lied. He cursed himself for not cleaning up some of the excess blood of the jumpsuit.

"What? That...doesn't make any sense...it's dripping from the inside...and not only that...but I'm sure it should have this...thick...or dark..."

"I'm telling you, it's just punch! J-just get off my back already!" Haru exclaimed as he pulled his bag closer to his chest.

"Hey...what are you hiding?" Rin questioned as he grabbed Haru's bag.

"H-hey! let go!" Haru demanded.

"I'm not letting go until you let me see what's inside the bag!" Rin said as he pulled the bag.

"I said let go!" Suddenly, Haru's bag was out of his grasp and all of the content came out. Rin stared in horror. It wasn't the bloodied gloves, jumpsuit, or mask that triggered Rin, it was the bloody knife.

"Haru...W-what the fuck is this?" Rin was so busy looking at the knife and the bloodied clothes that he didn't see Haru swinging a tree branch at his head.

A loud cracking sound could be heard. Haru quickly put everything back into his bag and put Rin's arm around his shoulder, he couldn't take him to his house since it was too risky, so he started carrying him to the beach. Haru spotted the little cave that was so far away, no one comes over to it. Haru quickly placed Rin's limp body on the wet ground inside the cave and took out some rope from his bag. He quickly tied Rin up and tied a loose end to one of the sharp rocks. Once he was done, he packed up everything and left the cave, he would have to come back later in the night with some supplies.

"...I really wish I didn't have to do this to you Rin...but you leave me no choice..." with that, Haru left the cave and an unconscious Rin.

* * *

 

"Haru! I'm here!" Makoto said. He knocked on the door to the bathroom, and came inside. "Knew you would be in here," Makoto sighed, but smiled.

"Un," Haru said.

"So, how are you...you did kinda left us unexpectedly," Makoto said.

"Like I said...I don't feel well," Haru said.

"Alright then...do you want me to stay over and check to see if you're okay?" Makoto asked. Haru would have love to have Makoto over, but right now wasn't a good idea.

"No, I'll be fine by tomorrow," Haru said.

"Okay then...by the way...you haven't seen Rin when you were walking home did you?" Makoto asked. Haru felt his body go stiff.

"No...why do you asked?"

"Well...Sousuke texted us that Rin was coming to visit us...but Rin never showed up...I was wondering if you saw him or not," Makoto said.

"Well...I didn't...or I guess I might have missed him...I'm sure he's fine," Haru said.

"I hope so...I'm a bit worried about him...especially with that killer running around..."

"...By the way...did you meet that girl yet?"

"Well...I tried...but the door was locked for some reason...I guess the janitor must have locked it, I didn't walked around the school to see if she was around, but so far I couldn't find her...I guess you were right Haru, this whole thing was a prank...I should have believed you," Makoto said.

"See...don't worry Makoto...I'll always be there to look after you," Haru said.

"Thanks, well I better get going, see you tomorrow Haru," Makoto said as he left. Once Haru was sure that Makoto was gone, he got out of the tub and started getting ready for tonight.

* * *

 

When Haru looked out of his window, he could see Makoto's window. When the lights turned off, he knew Makoto was now sleeping, so he grabbed his bag, put his hoodie on, and left the house, making sure not to make any loud noises.

Once he reached the cave, he could see Rin struggling to get out of the ropes.

"Y-you bastard! l-let me go!" Rin exclaimed.

"Shut up," Haru said as he took out the contents out of his bag.

"H-Haru! this is insane! I-I can't believe you're the killer! H-how could you!?" Rin exclaimed.

"I said,  **shut up!** " Haru hissed.

"Fuck you!" Rin exclaimed. Haru rolled his eyes and took out a chain and some tools. He grabbed Rin, which was kinda difficult to do since Rin wouldn't stop moving. He tied the chain on Rin's rope and threw the other end of the chain over an open hole in one of the stalactite hanging from the ceiling. He started pulling the chain causing Rin to move and move until he was slightly in the air.

"Hey! w-what the fuck are you doing!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Quit struggling unless you want to be drop down onto those sharp rocks much faster," Haru said as he gestured at the rocks below Rin.

"W-wait! D-don't do this! I-I promise I won't tell anyone!" Rin begged.

"Sorry, but it's too risky...it's too bad...I really liked you Rin...I always wanted to be like you when we were kids...oh well...guess this is why you should never look up to people you idolize," Haru said.

"Fuck you! ...just...why are you doing this!?" Rin begged.

"...I guess I can tell you since you're about to die anyways, Rin. I don't really know why...I don't know why I'm doing this...I don't even know when I started to do this...all I know is that...I don't want anyone to take Makoto away from me," Haru said.

"Makoto! ...Y-you...you stay away from him! If anyone is going to hurt him, it'll be you you psycho!" Rin spatted.

"Say whatever you want Rin...but no one takes Makoto away from me," Haru said. Haru then let go of the chain, and Rin started to fall with a scream. A loud splatting sound could be heard. Blood started dripping off the rocks. A giant rock pierce through Rin's skull. Haru felt nothing.

Haru then grabbed a piece of cardboard and started writing the words "Danger: Do not enter at all cost" on it with a sharpie marker. and taped a plank of wood on the back. He then went to the opening of the cave and placed the handmade sign at the entrance. Even though no one comes to this cave, he wasn't going to risk it, especially since he wasn't careful with the jumpsuit, and look what happened.

Haru looked back at the cave one more time, and finally headed home. He was sure he was going to be very tired tomorrow because of the lack of sleep, but that's not going to stop him from seeing Makoto.

* * *

"Haru! I'm here!" Makoto exclaimed as he entered the house. He went into the bathroom and was surprised to not see Haru in it. "Haru? Haru!" Makoto then went into Haru's bedroom and saw a lump under the blanket. "Haru? Are you still asleep?"

"Technically no since you woke me up," Haru said sleepily.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to be late, come on and get dressed, I'll make the toast for you," Makoto said.

"Alright, just don't burn the toast too much...or at least don't burn my kitchen," Haru said.

"T-that was one time! And it only burned the counter a little bit," Makoto whined.

"Just go, unless you want to see me undress," Haru said flatly.

"I'm leaving I'm leaving, geez who knew you're so bossy in the morning," Makoto chuckled and left Haru's room. Haru stared at the spot where Makoto use to be and quietly started changing.

After finishing, Haru went downstairs and could smell smoke coming from his kitchen.

"Wah! why does this keep happening!" Makoto cried.

"What did you do?" Haru sighed.

"I just put the bread in the toaster and it started burning!" Makoto whined.

"Ah that's because the settings are kinda off, you gotta adjust them once in awhile," Haru the took out the not-so-edible toast from the toaster and threw them away, and then he took out some bread from the bag and put them in the toaster and adjusted the settings a bit. "There, that should do it."

"You're amazing as always Haru," Makoto praised.

"...I'm not...that great," Haru said, while he blush slightly.

"But you are, you swim beautifully, you don't care what you say, you're an amazing artist, and you can practically do almost anything!" Makoto said.

"Not everything," he couldn't make Makoto notice him more or make sure he stays with him forever. He couldn't make Makoto realize that all he needs is him. Only him.

"Ah! we better take this breakfast on the road, we're going to be late," Makoto said as he looked at the clock on the wall. Each of them took the toast and headed out of the door. As the two were walking to school, Makoto realized something.

"...Hey...I realized...you didn't even try to grill mackerel today," Makoto pointed out.

"Ah...um...guess I don't feel like eating mackerel today," Haru said.

"That's not normal...or at least that's not normal for you...are you feeling alright? I mean...first your not in your bathtub like usual this morning, now you're not eating mackerel for breakfast, even yesterday...you didn't come to practice," Makoto said.

"I told you...I wasn't feeling well yesterday," Haru said.

"I know, but...that doesn't usually stop you from being with the water," Makoto said, "I'm...I'm really starting to worry about you Haru."

"It's fine, I'm fine, everything is fine...just stop worry over the littlest things, Makoto," Haru said.

"...Alright Haru...but I'm keeping my eye on you," Makoto said.

Good. I want you to only look at me anyways, Haru thought.

* * *

 

"Hey guys! Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"You know Yuki from the class next door?"

"Yeah...what about her?"

"She got murdered! Right on the rooftop yesterday after school!"

"What! No way...you don't think it was that killer...was it?"

"Of course it was the killer, who else could it be!?"

"You're right...hey...wasn't Tachibana suppose to meet her yesterday?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"Don't you find it strange how he was suppose to meet her yesterday, and she was killed yesterday?" 

"Y-you're not saying..." As the boys were about to say, Makoto and Haru finally arrived to their classroom.

"I'm saying...Tachibana is the killer!"

"Eh?" Makoto was confused but started to become scared.

"I-I don't want to believe it, but he was suppose to meet her yesterday, and now she's dead! That's way too suspicious to be a coincidence!"

"W-wait! I-I'm not the killer! I swear!" Makoto begged as almost half of his classmates started ganging up on him.

"Just admit it! You killed her didn't you!?"

"I swear I didn't kill her!"

"He's telling the truth," Haru said immediately.

"Oh yeah? How do you know Nanase?"

"He told me he tried going to the rooftop, but the door was locked when he was about to meet her," Haru explained.

"Exactly! I-I couldn't meet with her at that time," Makoto said.

"Hmm...I guess that's true...besides I saw Tachibana at his club yesterday, and the teachers said the body was stabbed during the time Tachibana was at his club...he couldn't have killed her," a female classmate said.

"Huh...if that's the case...I guess he's innocent...we're sorry for accusing you Tachibana-san," the boy apologized.

"I-it's fine, I can understand why you would assumed," Makoto said.

"Next time, don't accuse someone without all the evidence," Haru said angrily as he walked towards his desk. Makoto slowly followed him and took a seat in his desk.

"Hey...Haru...you were inside the building during the time the murder happened...d-did you see anyone...strange?"

"No, I was already outside, so I didn't see anyone," Haru lied.

"I-I see..."

"Hey...are you alright...those guys didn't get to you did they?"

"N-no it not that...I just...I can't believe she was dead...just as I was about to meet her...s-she...she was there...but I didn't see her...I...I could have...I could have probably saved her before she...she...."

"Makoto. Even if you saw her...she would have been dead already...you couldn't do anything about it," Haru said.

"I...I guess you're right...I'm just...this is really really unforgivable," Makoto said with a frown. Haru doesn't like Makoto making that face.

"Don't worry Makoto, as long as we're safe...everything will be fine," Haru said.

"Are you sure about that?" Makoto said. Without another word, class started, but Haru couldn't focus on the lesson as he secretly stared at Makoto, while Makoto couldn't focus because he couldn't help but think about the murder.

* * *

 

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! have you two heard from Rin?" Nagisa asked during their lunch break.

"Rin? What about him?"

"Well it seems Sousuke hasn't seen Rin at all last night or this morning, and he's starting to feel worried," Gou explained.

"You don't think...the killer..."

"Of course not, remember the news? The killer is only after female student, not only that, but female students from Iwatobi High School," Haru said.

"That's true...besides...why would the killer go after Rin-chan?"

"Well...there is the possibility that Rin saw the killer and the killer would have tried to shut him up," Rei said.

"Oh no!"

"I'm sure Rin is fine, don't worry so much about it," Haru said.

"Then why hasn't he been around? Sousuke said he was suppose to meet us yesterday, but he never showed, now he hasn't come back to Samezuka Academy last night or this morning...I think he's in trouble!"

"I said he's fine!" Haru exclaimed.

"...Haru..."

"...I'm sorry...I'm...I'm worried about him too...I guess I just want to believe he's okay," Haru pulled a convincing act.

"It's okay Haru...l-let's just hope he's okay...and nothing happened to him," Makoto said.

Everyone nodded and continued to eat their lunch in silence, but Makoto couldn't help but feel very nervous.

* * *

 

"Makoto? Aren't you coming?"

"Sorry, but it's my turn to clean the classroom today, I'll see you at your house," Makoto said.

"Alright," Haru said as he left. Secretly though, he was planning to surprise Makoto by waiting for him in front of the school. As he waited for Makoto, he saw a familiar figure walking towards him.

"Sousuke?"

"Haru! H-have you seen Rin?"

"Sorry I haven't," Haru said.

"Damn it...I hoped he was with you or something...he hasn't come back for a really long time now...I'll have to call the police soon if he's still gone," Sousuke said.

"I'm sure he' fine...he's a tough guy after all," Haru said.

"Yeah...he is...maybe I should try calling him," Sousuke took out his phone and started calling Rin. Suddenly, Haru remembered he had Rin's phone in his bag, he took it when Rin was unconscious, he also remembered that he didn't turn his phone off.

A ringing could be heard from Haru's bag.

"...Hey...Haru...why is your bag ringing Rin's ringtone?" Sousuke said as he stared at Haru's bag with suspicion.

"....I...I just have the same ringtone as him," Haru looked away. He was starting to feel nervous.

"...Show me then," Sousuke said in a threatening voice.

"...I think I have the right to not show you anything...Yamazaki," Haru threatened as he put his bag closer to his chest.

"I said give it to-" as Sousuke was about to reach for Haru's bag, Haru quickly took out his knife and stabbed Sousuke in the stomach. Sousuke collapsed to the ground as blood poured out of his wound.

"...Y-you...you...you're killer aren't you?" Sousuke said through gritted teeth.

"....So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

"You bastard! W-what did you do to Rin?"

"...You'll find out soon," Haru took out a cloth and put in towards Sousuke's face, Sousuke could smell the chloroform from the cloth, and he started to lose consciousness. Sousuke went limp, and Haru knew it'll be difficult to take him to the cave, so Haru dragged Sousuke's body to a nearby shrub, and quickly went inside the building to get a case with wheels on it. When he found one, he carefully place Sousuke's body into the case and pushed the case to the direction of the beach.

As Haru pushed case with Sousuke inside, he didn't realize the three figures that saw him.

"Oh my gosh! d-did you see that?" Gou gasped.

"Y-yeah...why would...how could...Haru-chan?"

"T-there must be a logical explanation to this...I believe we should follow Haru and see what's he doing," Rei suggested.

"But what if he spots us...and...and-"

"I'll distract him, as you two call for help," Rei offered.

"R-rei-chan! n-no!" Nagisa begged.

"I'll be fine...after all...I use to be on track, so I'm much faster than Haru when running on land," Rei said.

"...Alright...just...just don't get hurt...let's follow him."

* * *

 

Haru managed to get Sousuke inside the cave, while Rei, Nagisa, and Gou managed to follow him, without him noticing.

"Why would Haru come to this place?"

"It is a very good place to hide, since no one comes around here, I believe that's why he's here," Rei said.

"Shush you two, look!" Gou whispered.

Haru opened the case and took Sousuke out, he then used the leftover chains he left and tied Sousuke to one of the stalagmite. Soon Sousuke woke up and tried to gain back his senses.

"W-what? W-where...Nanase! Y-you...you bastard!" Sousuke growled as he struggled to get out of the chains.

"Well you said you wanted to see what happened to Rin right...well...look behind you," Haru pointed behind Sousuke, and when Sousuke turned his head, he saw Rin's body pierced by the sharp rocks.

"O-oh god...w-what did you...how could you..." Sousuke gasped.

"B-big brother!" Gou tried to run towards them, but Rei and Nagisa pulled her down.

"Don't! or else he'll see us," Rei said.

"B-but...how could Haru do this! I thought he and Rin were friends!" Gou said.

"Sh! quiet! he'll hear us," Nagisa said.

"Well now what are you going to do with me you fucker!" Sousuke spat.

"...Hey? Is you shoulder getting any better?"

"You hell know what's going on with it!"

"...Good...why don't I fix that for you?"

"W-what do you...w-wait what are you- Ah!" Sousuke shouted as Haru swung a bat against Sousuke's shoulder.

"Ah...I think your should is starting to get better...let's try another swing," Haru said as he swung the bat one more time.

"Gah! Fuck! I'll fucking kill you you bastard!" Sousuke threatened.

"...I'm pretty sure...I'll be the one doing the killing here...Yamazaki," Haru said with an expressionless face. He dropped the bat and took out a drill from his bag. "...You know...I never really liked you Yamazaki...you were always a pain in my ass...even though you were never with Makoto or anything...I still despise your very existence," Haru said.

"Makoto...a-are you doing all of this because of Makoto! what do you want from him!?"

"...I just want him to be with me...that's all...I might even...love him...I'm not sure...but I do know...no one is taking him away from me," Haru said as he started the drill. He put the drill closer to Sousuke's shoulder and Sousuke screamed in pain.

"Gaah! Stop! Please!" Sousuke screamed.

"There...now that arm of your is useless completely...might as well get rid of it...or should I make you useless as well," Haru then put the drill closer to Sousuke's head. Sousuke tried to get out of the way, but the chains were too tight on him. When the drill was close to his head, he saw Haru smirk.

"Goodbye...say hey to Rin for me," Haru drilled Sousuke's head as Sousuke cried in pain. The screams got louder and louder until it became silent, and the only noise that could be heard was the drill itself. Blood flowed out of the hole that's on the side of Sousuke's head. Haru wiped some of the blood off his face. He felt nothing.

"Oh my god...we need to call the police! Let's get of here," Gou said.

"Y-yeah! let's go," as the three were about to leave, Nagisa's phone rang.

"Nagisa!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Guys?" the three turned around to see Haru looking at them with a look that of someone that was going to start killing. "What are you guys doing here?"

"H-hey Haru-chan! w-we thought we would go for a walk and well...we so happened to stumble upon this cave...a-and...w-we swear! we didn't see anything!" 

"Really?"

"...Haru-senpai...I don't know why you're doing this...but...this ends now! we're going to call the police and you're going to prison!" Rei said.

"I don't think so," Haru then took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button, three darts then came out from the walls of the cave and hit Rei.

"Rei!" Rei collapsed and was foaming from the mouth.

"Ah...if someone got hit by three of those darts, they would die, guess Rei wasn't lucky," Haru simply said as he took a step forward towards Nagisa and Gou.

"P-please Haru-chan! what about all the good times we had!" Nagisa begged.

"...I am going to regret doing this to you Nagisa, really...but as long as Makoto is with me...I honestly don't care," Haru said as he took out a dart gun and shoot at Nagisa three times.

"Ah!" Nagisa fell back and started foaming from the mouth as well. Gou didn't waste another minute, she started running, Haru slowly chased after her, but smirked when he knew where she was heading towards to. When Gou wasn't looking, her foot got caught on a hidden trap.

"Ah!" Gou screamed in pain as blood started coming out of her foot. Haru walked up to her.

"Don't worry Gou...or Kou...whatever it is...you'll see your big brother soon," Haru smiled wickedly as he brought his knife down on her.

"Nooooooooo!"

* * *

 

Makoto came over to Haru's house, but was surprised to see the house to still be empty.

"Huh? Haru! Are in there?" Makoto shouted. Suddenly, he heard step behind him, so when he turned around, he was surprised to see Haru right there. "There you are, where have you been?"

"I went to the convenience store to buy us some snacks," Haru said.

"I see, by the way...have you heard from Nagisa yesterday? I tried calling him earlier, but he didn't pick up," Makoto said.

"Guess he was busy, come on, let's go inside," Haru said.

"Alright," Makoto followed Haru inside. The two sat in the living room and took out their homework and opened up a few snacks.

"Hey...can I...come over to you place tomorrow, I mean we don't have school tomorrow," Haru said.

"Sure, the twins would love to see you," Makoto smiled.

"Yeah, I would love to see them too," Haru lied. Honestly, he couldn't care about them, he only tolerate them because Makoto was around, and if he were nice to them, then Makoto would be happy. The real reason why he wanted to come over to Makoto's house was so he could finally confess to Makoto, he finally realized that what he's doing is because he loves Makoto. It was so obvious.

"...Hey...Haru...I have something to tell you," never mind then...looks like Makoto was going to confess to him right now.

"What is it? Haru was starting to feel excited, finally. Makoto will belong to him.

"...I don't know how to say this..."

"Just say it already," Haru said impatiently.

"...I'm planning to study in Tokyo after high schoo," Makoto said.

"...What?"

"I know it's sudden, but after I was finished with cleaning the classroom, I went to the college room and well...I'm planning on taking the college exam for a university in Tokyo...I...I wanted you to be the first to know," Makoto said.

No...No no no no! This is not how it was suppose to be! Makoto was suppose to stay here with Haru! not go to Tokyo and leave him! H-he'll not have any of that!

"...I see...congrats...Makoto," Haru lied.

"Thanks, but you'll really have to congratulate me if I pass the exam next month," Makoto smiled.

"...Right," Haru said a bit too dryly, but luckily Makoto didn't notice.

"By the way...what are you planning to do? I bet you're going to go pro huh?"

"...Sorta...I have other...plans," Haru said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Not going to say, it'll ruin the surprise," Haru said.

"Aw, come on Haru, I know we can read each other's mind and all, but I can't really your mind all the time, especially when you're being very secretive like that," Makoto sighed.

"How about this, I'll tell you tomorrow, that way I'll be prepared," Haru said.

"Alright then, ah...I should probably get going, you wanna come over for dinner?"

"Nah, I got stuff to do later," Haru said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning at my house then Haru," Makoto said as he waved goodbye.

"See ya," Haru said. Once Makoto left, Haru's face became dark.

Leaving me huh? Was it because people were pressuring you? Was it their faults? Was it your family's fault? Well I'll kill them. I'll kill them I'll kill them I'll kill them! I'll get rid of all of them...if it means Makoto will stay by my side, was what Haru thought. 

* * *

 

Haru came to Makoto's place that morning, and was greeted by Makoto who had both Ren and Ran on each of his arms.

"Haru-chan is here!" Ren exclaimed.

"Yeah! now both big brother and Haru-chan can play with us!" Ran shouted.

"Now now you two, Haru came to see Makoto, you two better behave yourselves," Makoto's mother said.

"Aw! but mom!" the two shouted.

"Don't complain, welcome Haru, it's good to see you, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah sorry, I've been...busy," Haru said.

"I see, well I'm glad that killer didn't get to you two, especially since it seems they've been attacking you school," Makoto's mom said.

"Don't worry mom, we're fine," Makoto said.

"Alright, just...be careful," Makoto's mom said.

"We promise we will," Makoto said as Haru nodded in agreement.

"Good, now why don't you put your stuff in Makoto's room, I'm making breakfast," Makoto's mom said.

"Alright," Haru said.

"I'll come and help you," Makoto said.

"I'm just putting my stuff away," Haru said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be held hostage by the two little devils over here," Makoto whispered in Haru's ear. Haru blushed at how warm Makoto's breath felt against his cheek.

"What did you say big brother? What did you say?"

"It's a secret," Makoto placed a finger to his lips jokingly.

"Aw, no fair keeping secrets from us big brother!" Ran complained.

"Yeah! no fair!"

"Don't worry you two, we'll play together later alright," Makoto said.

"Yay!"

"...You're really good with them," Haru said.

"Yep, it's handy being an older brother," Makoto said.

"Uh huh," the two went to Makoto's room and put Haru's stuff inside Makoto's drawers.

"Did you forget to bring your own shirt again Haru?" Makoto asked.

"I'll just borrow yours, it'll be fine," Haru said.

"I guess, but you really need to stop forgetting your own shirts every time you come over to my house," Makoto sighed.

"I'll stop doing that when you stop leaving your shirts at my place," Haru pointed out.

"Touche," Makoto smiled. Suddenly, Makoto accidentally brushed Haru's hand when he was moving his shirts to the side. "Ah..u-um...sorry..."

"For what?"

"I...I don't know..." Makoto started to blush.

"...Makoto...look at me," Haru said. Makoto hesitated, but he looked at Haru in the eyes. "...Makoto...I love you," Haru said.

"H-Haru...I..I don't know what to say..."

"Just say you'll be with me," Haru said gently.

"...Of course I will Haru! I...I love you too! ...b-but I kinda wished we could have confessed a little earlier...after all...I'm planning on going to Tokyo soon...so...there's a chance we might not get to see each other for awhile," Makoto said.

"Don't worry about it," Haru said as he smiled gently.

"Heh...I guess you're right, once we're finished with school, we'll spend as much time together as we can," Makoto smiled.

"...Uh huh," Haru simply said.

"Boys! breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Tachibana exclaimed.

"Coming! Let's go, my parents would love to hear the news," Makoto said.

"Yeah," Haru said.

The day was spent with the two finishing any homework they had, playing with the twins, and playing video games. After they were done with dinner and both took their baths, it was time for them to sleep.

"Ah...should we..."

"Of course...we're together after all," Haru said.

"R-right!" Makoto said nervously. The two walked towards Makoto's bed and laid down. With some hesitation, Makoto kissed Haru on the lips. "S-sorry if that was sudden..."

"It's fine...I'm glad," Haru said.

"Yeah...I love you Haru," Makoto said.

"I love you too, Makoto," Haru said.

"Goodnight."

"Night," the two went into a deep slumber...or at least...Makoto did.

* * *

 

When Makoto woke up, he felt something around his wrists.

"W-what?" Makoto said groggily. He tried to pull his arm, but they felt restrained. "Huh?" Makoto looked up and saw that his wrists were tied to the bedpost by rope. "W-what?" Makoto moved around, but realized his feet were also restrained. "W-what's going on? Haru? Haru! Where are you?"

"...I'm here...Makoto," Haru's voice was coming from the corner closes to the door.

"Haru? W-what's going on? W-why am I tied up like this?"

"So you don't run," Haru said as he stepped out of the shadow to reveal himself. He was covered in blood and had a bloodied knife.

"H-Haru...w-why are you covered in blood...w-why do you have a knife....?" Makoto said. He knew the answer was obvious, but he hoped that what he was thinking was not true.

"...Well...I got rid of the problems in our lives...that's all," Haru said.

"Problems...what do...where's my parents...where Ren and Ran...what did you do to then!?"

"...Don't worry...their in a happy place...probably with Rin, Sousuke...Gou, Nagisa...and Rei," Haru said.

"What!? Y...you...what did you do..." Makoto said.

"Like I said...I got rid of them...and I'm not afraid to get rid of anyone, just like how I got rid of all those girls," Haru said.

"W-what? T-that was you! ...Why...why did you...I thought you love me..." Makoto started to cry.

"No no no Makoto...you got it all wrong...I do love you...I just...want us to be together...forever, that's all...but I'm afraid we're going to have to go somewhere hidden so that no one will ever come between us ever again," Haru said. Haru started walking towards Makoto and took out a cloth and a bottle of chloroform.

"H-Haru no! wait! please!" Haru placed the cloth to Makoto's face. Makoto lost all of his senses.

"Don't worry Makoto, we'll be together forever soon," Haru said with a smile on his face. "I promise."

* * *

 

It has been two months. Two months since Makoto became Haru's personal prisoner. Two months since everyone he cared about was killed. He has been stuck in this cave for two months. Haru comes by frequently to give him food and other things he might need. On days he needs to be clean, Haru would knock him out and take him to his house to wash him. Haru was able to move Makoto's bed to the cave to make Makoto feel more comfortable, it was hard work, but Haru was glad.

"Makoto! I brought your favorite, green curry," Haru said.

"...."

"Now Makoto, I hope you don't try to bite my fingers off like the last time, if anyone is going to bite someone, it'll be me," Haru teased.

"...."

"By the way, I'm almost finished making that secret room at my house, soon you won't be sleeping in this damp cave anymore, aren't you glad?"

"...."

"I'll admit though...this place will have lots of memories for us...especially since all of our friends died here, look! I arranged so it looks like their smiling for us being a couple!" Haru pointed at the already decaying bodies that Makoto knew who they were.

"..."

"But...it'll be great leaving this place and smelling...well fresher air I guess...and it'll be less tiring for me to come all the way here to both our houses," Haru said.

"..."

"Hey..." Haru slapped Makoto across the face. Makoto could feel the sting on his cheek. "Stop being silent, you're mine and mine forever, don't you forget about that," Haru said with venom in his voice.

"Haru...please..." Makoto begged. He hoped the Haru he knew would snap out of it and let him go, but unfortunately...that Haru is long gone.

"Please? please what? ...oh....I see...before we have the big move...you want to do it one last time don't you?" Makoto couldn't speak, he started to shake. "Why didn't you say so? I would have love to do it one more time with you in here...though it'll be much better when we do it once we move you, but if you really can't wait, then I guess we can do it here again," Haru said.

"H-Haru...chan...." Makoto cried.

"Oh...you said Haru-chan...it's been awhile hasn't it? I'm glad, I'm so glad...I'm so happy! you're finally mine! mine mine mine!" Haru smiled genuinely. He started taking off Makoto's pants, and started taking off his pants.

As Makoto weakly saw what was happening, he closed his eyes and hope all of this was a nightmare. He truly wishes it was a nightmare. He wants it to only be a nightmare, but unfortunately, the truth is very cruel. Life was unfair. This was where Makoto will be for the rest of his life. He will stay by Haru's side....

FOREVER......

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Also if you would like to see me write more Yandere Haru stories, then don't hesitate to tell me in the comments, I would love to write more yandere stories in the future!
> 
> Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next fic! Laters!


End file.
